Transparent encapsulant materials are used in numerous applications, including solar cell module and laminated glass applications. In solar cell applications, transparent encapsulants protect and seal the underlying solar cells without adversely affecting the optical properties of such underlying materials. In laminated glass applications, transparent encapsulants minimize any possible hazards from broken glass. In these applications, the encapsulant is exposed to the ultraviolet (UV) rays of the sun and this exposure can result in the yellowing and physical degradation of the polymer. To prevent this, UV stabilizers are added to the encapsulant.
In the manufacture of crystalline silicon solar cell modules, a transparent encapsulant material is used to protect the brittle silicon solar cells from breakage and to help seal these cells into the overall module structure. The encapsulant material is usually a thermoplastic. The thermoplastic is melted, then flows to fill in any open spaces in the module and bonds to all adjacent surfaces. The most widely used encapsulant material for solar cell modules is a copolymer of vinyl acetate and ethylene, known as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA). EVA is used to encapsulate and seal both thin film and crystalline silicon solar cell modules.
There are several disadvantages associated with using EVA as an encapsulant material that adversely affect the quality and manufacturing cost of the solar cell modules. First, an organic peroxide is added to EVA in order to cross-link it using the heat which accompanies the lamination process. The cross-linking is necessary to increase the creep resistance of the encapsulated structure. However, the peroxide is not completely consumed during the cross-linking process, and the remaining peroxide can promote subsequent oxidation and degradation of EVA. In addition, the EVA must be laminated in a vacuum when making a module because of the presence of peroxide in the EVA. The reason for this is that oxygen lowers the degree of cross-linking, producing an unsatisfactory encapsulant. Second, the preferred EVA usually contains 33% (by weight) of vinyl acetate, and thus is a very soft and tacky substance that tends to stick to itself. This tackiness makes handling of the EVA material in a manufacturing environment much more troublesome and also makes it more expensive to manufacture the base resin. As such, the EVA material requires a release paper or liner material to use the material after it has been made into sheet. Third, peroxide cured EVA has been known to turn yellow and brown under extensive exposure to sunlight for several years. Yellowing and browning causes reduction in solar module power output. Fourth, EVA can produce acetic acid under processing conditions which can then foster metal contact corrosion. Fifth, EVA is known to be fairly permeable to water and is, therefore, far from ideal as a sealant.
Although virtually any transparent polymer eventually shows some degradation and yellowing after exposure to sunlight, an encapsulant material that can withstand degradation and yellowing for a longer period of time than EVA is desirable. Ideally, a solar cell module should last for thirty years without showing much sign of degradation. EVA is unlikely to satisfy this thirty year duration requirement. In addition to finding a suitable replacement for EVA (or PVB, which is described below), it is also necessary to develop a suitable UV light stabilization package for the encapsulant.
In laminated glass applications, the laminated glass is made by forming a sandwich of two pieces of glass with a sheet of a transparent polymer disposed between the two pieces. This transparent polymer sheet serves to prevent the glass in the laminated structure from shattering into dangerous shards when the glass is broken. Windshields on automobiles and architectural glass are manufactured in this manner. Poly vinyl butyral (PVB) is a widely used material in such polymer sheets in the foregoing laminated glass applications. PVB, however, has several drawbacks. First, PVB is extremely hydroscopic (i.e. it absorbs moisture readily). Therefore, it must be kept refrigerated and maintained under special atmospheric conditions before it can be successfully laminated. Second, PVB is also extremely soft and tacky and, therefore, must be used with a release or liner layers.